Fragmentos do passado
by Danda
Summary: De todos os pecados que cometera, e ao qual foi perdoado, aquele foi o mais brutal e perturbante...[Cont. de Impera Samie Nero]
1. Chapter 1

**Bem, como todos já sabem, Saint Seiya pertence a Kurumada e TOEI...sendo que a fanfic é puramente para entretenimento, sem fins lucrativos.**

**E olha eu aqui de novo...tentando voltar para as fics.**

**Eu sei que tenho que completar algumas fics...mas está está atazanando minha cabeça. Então...**

**Está fanfic é a continuação da fic "Impera samie Negro".Sendo que não é necessário ler a primeira para compreender esta fic. **

**Aqui estamos imediatamente após a Saga de Poseidon...antes da Saga de Hades.**

**Espero que gostem. **

**Reviews são sempre bem vindos^^**

**Boa leitura.**

* * *

_Mal conseguia acreditar no que seus olhos viram._

_De costas para a porta que batera com violência, sentava no chão frio do corredor. Tentava a muito custo controlar a respiração e os movimentos nervosos de sua mão, enquanto esforçava-se para ignorar o choro estridente que vinha do outro lado da porta._

_\- Athena! - a voz de Miro surgiu disparada do fundo do corredor, enquanto esse encurtava a distancia rapidamente. Abaixara-se diante a deusa com semblante muito preocupado, enquanto agarrava-a gentilmente pelos ombros._

_Acto impensado quanto a posição que ambos ocupavam, mas que naquele momento não dera conta._

_\- O que é isso? - Disse espantado, ouvindo o choro._

_\- Miro - A voz de Athena saiu tremula - Eu preciso de um grande favor - Completou mirando nos olhos dele, recebendo apenas um aceno como confirmação para proceguir - Tudo que você vir atrás daquela porta, ficará entre nós._

_\- O que tem ali...?_

_\- Eu preciso que você me traga a criança que está chorando - Saori continuou, colocando sua mão no peitoral da armadura do Cavaleiro - Não se assuste..._

_\- Athena..._

Num ponto isolado, não muito longe das principais casas zodiacais, uma brisa gélida levantava, anunciando que o verão estava próximo do fim. Vinha de mansinho, contrariar a paisagem ainda colorida da estação, em céu azul sem nuvens, daquela manhã, brincando com as grandes melenas roxas e o vestido branco comprido.

O corpo imóvel, deixara-se estremecer pela sensação, sem que isso abalasse sua postura.

Diante de uma simploria lápide, Athena, na forma de Saori Kido, lia e relia o único nome gravado na pedra fria.

Se não fosse seu perdão, aqueles que pereceram durante a batalha das doze casas, não poderiam estar em seu descanso eterno, mas sim, encontrariam a voz e punho punitivo no mundo inferior.

Era este facto que aquietava o coração da jovem que suspirou ao ouvir passos leves atrás de si.

\- Senhora! - Uma voz doce, feminina, cheia de cerimonia a chamara. - ele está quase despertando - reverenciando a mulher.

Um fino sorriso ornou os lábios bem feitos, enquanto deixava escapar um fraco "obrigada".

A moça a sua frente, voltou a reverencia-la respeitosamente, virando as costas e se retirando.

Na verdade, não estava cogitando em sair daquele local tão cedo. Ainda queria prestar sua homenagem a Camus, como a mesma dedicação que fizera com os outros.

Desde que havia tomado o lugar que era seu por direito, ainda não tivera oportunidade para isso.

Dois anos haviam se passado, e a ultima das batalhas levou a que seus cavaleiros tivessem que se recuperarem com cuidados especiais.

Assim como aquele que primeiro sentiu fortes dores no peito, que lhe chamaram a vida novamente. Primeiro a dor...depois a consciência...e as lembranças remontavam aos poucos os últimos acontecimentos, em que defendera a Deusa da Sabedoria com seu próprio corpo, recebendo em cheio o tridente do Deus dos Mares.

Sabia que estava vivo, mas não compreendia como. Aos poucos despertava para a realidade em que estava deitado em local confortável e quente...e uma luz intensa vinha de sua direita, provavelmente, de uma grande janela.

Abrira os olhos aos poucos, tentando habituar-se com toda aquela claridade. Suspirou, enchendo os pulmões o máximo que pode. Não se importou com a dor forte que sentiu por isso, apesar de não poder evitar um fraco gemido.

Por fim, sua atenção era chamada para algo que faziam um pouco de pressão nas cobertas a sua esquerda, na altura de suas pernas.

Estranhou.

Grandes olhos azuis lhe tragavam, enquanto a pequena face arredondada e rosada se iluminava. Um grande sorriso se formou nos pequenos lábios da bela pintura delicada de traços emoldurados por cabelos de grande cachos bagunçados até os ombros, em castanho claro.

\- Ariadne! - uma voz atraiu os dois presentes para a porta. Uma bela moça de pele muito morena e olhos e cabelos negros entrara rapidamente, tirando a pequena criatura da cama - Me perdoe senhor - Disse um tanto assustada perante aquele homem que lhe olhava estranhamente - Ela foge... - Explicou se dirigindo para a porta - Vou avisar que despertou...

Mais uma vez suspirou vendo a entrada na frente da cama, vazia.

Mas afinal o que foi aquilo? Onde estava?

Tentou se erguer, mas mais uma dor aguda o fez desistir.

\- Não se levante - um voz estranhamente conhecida chamou sua atenção, o surpreendendo. Na porta Athena lhe sorria docemente.

\- Athena...

\- Teremos tempo para conversar - Disse se aproximando - Você está confuso, não é!?

\- ...

Ela sorriu.

\- Tenha calma Kanon - Disse já do lado do leito, onde uma cadeira estava encostada nesta, provavelmente empurrada pela pequena criatura de a pouco - Descanse...eu explicarei...

_**Continua...**_


	2. Chapter 2

A sinfonia dos pássaros ritmava com o som das folhas que eram agitas pela brisa que passava compassada, trazendo um aroma característico daquela época.

Formava-se ali uma bela pintura, onde mulheres de varias idades, num ponto mais distante do templo, penduravam grandes panos brancos, ainda molhados, que fazia um cheiro de lavanda chegar de mansinho aos presentes.

De onde estava, tinha uma visão privilegiada do todo. Sentado nos degraus da lateral do grande templo de Athena via os tecidos estendidos, brincarem com a brisa fria que levantava, trazendo o cheiro bom de lavanda, enquanto as mulheres cantarolavam em conjunto, procedendo a pegar peça por peça para pendurar nas cordas-bambas.

Mais próximo de si, uma fonte sempre activa, de bonita feitura, jorrava uma água cristalina. Gotículas frescas chegavam a encostar em sua pele que era castigada pelo sol quente, refrescando-o, enquanto via, em um lençol branco estendido na grama, uma pequena criança sentada de costas, brincando com algo. Era vigiada pela moça que entrara em seu quarto, naquela mesma manhã.

Na verdade, não poderia estar ali. Seus ferimentos não estavam de todos recuperados e, a insistente dúvida de sua presença naquele lugar não o deixava em paz. Desde que seus planos ruíram juntamente com o templo de Poseidon, Kanon não cogitara ser salvo pela deusa na qual tentara destruir. E no entanto, ali estava ele, em seu templo, sendo tratado como se pertencesse aquele local.

Tudo ali era tão puro…tão limpo…

De facto não fazia parte daquele cenário, apesar de, agora, ser tomado por uma extrema vontade de fazer parte daquele jogo pacífico.

Seus olhos moraram na criança, até que por fim decidira se levantar e se aproximar. A mulher sentada de frente para a menina, que recordava ter sido chamada de Ariadne, logo o percebeu, expondo um pequeno, mas convidativo sorriso.

\- Bom dia – Ouvira dizer.

Apenas sorriu em resposta, enquanto parava diante das duas presente. A criança lhe fitara com olhos semicerrados, pelo forte sol que atrapalhava sua visão, voltando ao que estava fazendo com peças coloridas de plástico.

\- Não sabia que eram permitidas crianças tão pequenas no santuário – Dissera por fim.

\- E não são – A serva dissera de forma calma – Excepto Ariadne.

\- É um nome bonito – Fitava a menina com interesse. Algo nela trazia um sentimento familiar. Não se ateve em mais delongas nesta sensação, algo o incomodou no olhar das outras servas sobre si.

A jovem percebera, sorrindo.

\- Muitas não acreditam – Chamou a atenção do homem, enquanto recolhia uma das pequenas peças que tinha rolado para a grama.

\- Não acreditam no que?

\- Que você não é ele – Dissera isso receosa.

Kanon lhe fitou profundamente.

\- Ele quem? – Indagou mesmo sabendo a resposta.

\- Sr. Saga – Estremecera.

Kanon não deixou de percebe-lo.

\- Medo… - murmurou alto suficiente para a mulher lhe ouvir.

\- Muito – Foi a resposta simples que dera. Tão simples que Kanon surpreendeu-se – Mas você não é como ele – Completou deixando o homem sem reação.

Não! Era pior! Mas não conseguiu se pronunciar a respeito. Sabia que fosse qual fosse o motivo que levava aquelas mulheres a temerem seu irmão, ele tinha uma parcela de culpa, e o resultado era o que levava, agora, seu espírito a se agitar.

Saga estava morto pelos seus erros. Ele, também, deveria estar. Então porque ainda estava ali?

Droga de pergunta que não queria calar.

Balançou a cabeça negativamente tentando se concentrar. Fazia muito tempo que não estabelecia uma conversa simples com alguém.

Esforçava-se para não se mostrar com seu natural tom hostil.

\- Essa criança é sua?- Desconversou.

\- Parece minha? – A mulher se surpreendeu, mas deu uma pequena risada.

Os olhos voltaram-se para a criança que continuava empilhando as peças coloridas com muita atenção, para depois de certo tempo ve-la despenharem.

\- Não.

\- Kanon – A voz doce de Saori chamou sua atenção. Se aproximava lentamente – Deveria estar descansando – Repreendeu.

\- Eu estou bem, Athena – Respondeu encabulado. Não conseguia lhe fitar directamente. Sentia-se mal e sua presença. Sua cabeça, rápida, cogitara em dizer que voltaria, então para seu quarto, mas vira a deusa sentar-se sobre o lençol, atrás da criança. Fizera sinal para que este arrumasse um cantinho no pano branco.

Kanon suspirou. Ajoelhara-se na grama diante da deusa que abraçara frouxamente a menina. Esta voltara-se para Kanon, com uma peça vermelha na mão.

-Oia – Disse entregando a peça que continha o símbolo de gémeos, para a surpresa do homem, que com cuida pegou o que lhe era estendido.

Saori sorriu, vendo a criança se soltar com facilidade de seus braços, se reerguendo, se atirando em seguida nos braços do ex-marina, que lhe amparou sem jeito.

\- Sabe porque está aqui Kanon? – Saori disparou, fazendo o homem finalmente lhe encarar. Ainda tentava segurar a pequena que fazia esforços para subir em seu colo. – Você ainda tem que lutar.

\- Lutar? – Disse entre suspiros desistido de tentar deter Ariadne, que resmungara ao perceber a barreira em seu intento. Mas feliz, conseguira a custo enlaçar o pescoço de Kanon. Este não ligou, fitava ainda a deusa.

Como assim ainda tinha que lutar?

\- Você tem que arrumar um bom motivo para isso – Ela dissera – Eu sei que se eu pedir, você lutará por mim – Disse isso resoluta, com um sorriso – Mas mesmo assim você não se sentiria digno, não é!?

\- Eu não sou um cavaleiro…

\- Não? – Interrompeu – Que eu saiba você substituiria Saga se este faltasse…

\- Não sou digno para isso – Interrompeu franzindo o cenho, tentando se libertar a menina que parecia grudada em si. Não queria ser bruto, principalmente na frente de Athena. Nunca tivera muito contacto com crianças, nem sabia como lhe dar com elas. Mas a situação estava lhe incomodando. O que aquela menina queria? Estava tirando a sua concentração na conversa.

Saori achou piada na tentativa falha dele. Claro que ele teria mil e um recursos para se livrar de Ariadne, mas não o queria usar, não importava o motivo.

\- Se não é digno de lutar por mim, lute por ela – Disse sorrindo.

\- Porque eu lutaria por ela? – Indagou sem entender. Nem conhecia a tal criança.

\- Ela é o que sobrou de sua família – Disse simplesmente surpreendendo Kanon.

\- O que disse?

\- Ela é do Saga – Mais uma vez suas palavras calmas fizeram Kanon gelar.

A brisa gelada que soprara parecia mais intensa, fazendo sua pele arrepiar. Desta vez, talvez, por ter sido mais bruto, conseguira fazer Ariadne se afasta, segurando-a pelos braços. A menina queixara-se baixinho, tentando se libertar. Mas era a vez de Kanon segura-la como para não deixa-la escapar.

De olhos arregalado, fitara cada detalhe do pequeno rosto. Já havia feito isso quando despertara com ela sobre si, mas agora, via com outros olhos. Examinava-a deixando sua mente escorregar para lembranças longínquas, quando ainda se dava bem com seu irmão.

\- Os cavaleiros não deveriam…

\- Não – Saori cortou com simplicidade – Mas seu irmão não era um Cavaleiro normal, não é!?

A observação caíra como se Kanon tivesse engolido uma grande pedra. Ikki havia lhe exposto as acções de seu irmão, enquanto lutaram no templo submarino. Sabia perfeitamente o que aquelas palavras de Athena significavam.

Seus olhos verdes voltavam a pousar sobre a criança que agora lutava para se libertar de suas mãos fortes, que lhe agarravam pelo braço.

\- Se há algo que compense lutar – Athena disse se reerguendo – É pelo futuro dos nossos – Completou seria, sem se importar que o outro não lhe fitava.

**_Continua…_**

* * *

**Lady'Athena Jinguji de-Geminis:** Muito obrigada por ler e comentar. Queria pedir desculpas pela demora...mas eu tardo mas não falho ;)


End file.
